


Sometime is Now

by TheGatsbyGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Riding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, even the smut is fluff in disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/TheGatsbyGirl
Summary: “He’s known that he wants to marry Gladio for a long time, but this is the first time it’s been so real. Its not just a fantasy anymore, it’s something that could really happen.It’s something that he could make happen.He could actually propose to Gladio.”Ignis is a perfectionist, so when he decides to propose to his boyfriend, it has to be perfect. But like most things in his life, it doesn’t pan out exactly as planned.





	Sometime is Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaKuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/gifts).



He decides he’s going to do it while they’re fucking. Specifically after Gladio has uncapped the lube and buried two fingers inside Ignis’ hole. Perhaps not the most appropriate time for an epiphany, but being with Gladio is an epiphany in and of itself; it only stands to reason that a-ha moments would come to him during intimacy.

  
Gladio applies some extra lube and adds a third finger, crooking ever so slightly before finding his boyfriend’s prostate and yes, yes, _yes_.

  
“Fuck, Ig, I’m so lucky, you’re so perfect and I’m so fuckin’ lucky…”

  
“What do you want, darling?” Ignis asks. He sucks a fresh mark onto Gladio’s neck and brushes his thumb along his hipbones for good measure.

  
“Quit teasin’ babe, just lemme fuck you before I go crazy,” Gladio moans, pulling Ignis forward and pressing his cock against his boyfriend’s ass.

  
They kiss and Ignis places both hands on Gladio’s chest and sinks onto his cock and _oh,_ that’s nice. As usual, they take their time to find a rhythm before Ignis grinds his hips downwards as hard as he can. Of course Gladio is far too vocal for his own good, but Ignis loves him and he loves his cries and he loves the way that Gladio goes crazy when Ignis whispers “harder.”

  
Gladio follows orders. He moves inside Ignis like nothing else, quickening the pace until his hips are leaving the bed. Ignis only verbally responds when Gladio wraps a hand around his cock, and even then all he can think to say is “you feel so good.” It’s _everything,_ Gladio’s hand jerking him off with no mercy, Gladio’s lips meeting Ignis’, wet and greedy, Gladio brushing his sweet spots then hitting them at full force for minutes at a time, Gladio’s warning cry, _Iggy please,_ Ignis finishing his sentence in his mind—

_  
Marry me._

  
Oh.

  
Well then.

  
The hitch in Gladio’s voice brings him back to reality. It’s a surefire sign that Gladio is about to come. Then he obeys the sign, filling Ignis till there’s come leaking out of his hole and covering his thighs. Ignis isn’t far behind him; he’s coming hard in Gladio’s fist and whining as his lover slowly keeps stroking him through it. Then it’s done. He’s lying in bed.

  
And…he’s confused.

  
“You gonna clean up?”

  
Ignis doesn’t move.

  
“Iggy? You okay?”

  
He sighs. “Just tired.”

  
As Gladio shuffles into the bathroom, Ignis takes a moment to fully digest…it. He’s known that he wants to marry Gladio for a long time, but this is the first time it’s been so real. Its not just a fantasy anymore, it’s something that could really happen.

  
It’s something that he could make happen.

  
He could actually propose to Gladio.

  
Gladio sinks back into bed a few moments later, clean but still nude, and kisses Ignis’ ear before mumbling a quick “I love you.”

_  
He could actually propose._

  
Ignis nuzzles Gladio’s arm and stays awake thinking about how to approach this new reality.

* * *

They’re cuddling, Gladio is reading, and Ignis may or may not explode.

  
He could do it now. He has the ring in his back pocket; it hasn’t left his person since he bought it and really that’s all he needs.

  
Ignis speaks before he can stop himself. “Gladio?”

  
“Hm?”

  
Impromptu. Spur-of-the-moment. That was the most romantic way to do things, right?

  
“Would you—” he clears his throat. He can do this. Possibly. “Excuse me, _will_ you—”

  
Blast. He’s shaking already.

  
After asking if Ignis is okay and receiving a typical “I’m fine,” Gladio pulls him closer to his chest and begins to read his book over Ignis’ shoulder. Blindness is far more comfortable now, but its at times like these when Ignis really wishes he could see again; to take in the afternoon light, the inked arms hugging him close, the softness that creeps into Gladio’s eyes when he gets lost in a good book.

  
Then he wonders how Gladio’s eyes would look if Ignis were to get down on one knee.

  
“Gladio. I…Gladio. Would—I’d like it very much if—”

  
His boyfriend strokes his wrist as he tries to get the words out. “Relax babe, it’s just me.”

  
No, no it’s not “just him,” it’s _Gladiolus Amicitia,_ and Ignis wants to untangle himself and take out the damn ring right now, but all he ends up doing is groaning and letting his head fall against Gladio’s shoulder.

  
Gladio is stupidly reassuring and tells him it’s all okay, but Ignis doesn’t stop berating himself until Gladio falls asleep. On the couch. Still maintaining his grip on Ignis.

  
Ignis has no hope of getting up, but at least now he can suffer in peace.

* * *

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

  
Ignis hears a familiar heartbeat and tilts his head upwards towards Gladio, who plants a kiss on his temple.

  
“What time is it?”

  
Gladio runs his fingers through Ignis’ hair. “Who cares? We ain’t got anywhere to be. And you have a problem that needs attending to.”

  
They fell asleep on the couch, and Ignis has morning wood.

  
How dignified.

  
But Gladio’s beard against his neck is especially delicious this morning, and his hands slide into Ignis’ pants easily. “You’re so cute in the morning,” Gladio says. Ignis responds with a hum and Gladio gives his cock a particularly rough stroke. “That, right there. You’re so _sensitive_ at this time of day Ig, anything can set you off.”

  
Ignis pants and tilts his erection further into Gladio’s hand. “Mmmm…not anything…just you.”

  
“Holy _fuck,_ babe, you’re gonna kill me.”

  
Once Ignis’ pants are off, Gladio wastes no time running his tongue along the bulge in his boyfriend’s briefs. The familiar tingle of desire is now far more than a tingle, and Ignis almost feels bad about being unable to think about anything but the warmth nuzzling his crotch.

  
“Gladio, more…”

  
He pulls down the briefs and then Ignis’ cock is enveloped in the most beautiful heat. Gladio bobs up and down, swallowing his boyfriend through his thrusts and taking his sweet time to lap up all the precum and spit.

  
“Gla—aaah, Six, yes…”

  
Gladio takes him in deeper, warmer, then he swirls his tongue around Ignis’ head and scrapes his teeth along his balls. Its such bliss, such sweet, easy bliss, one of infinite reasons why Ignis wants to marry him—

  
Marry.

  
The ring.

_  
Where is the ring?_

  
Ignis gasps and Gladio pauses, then lets go of the cock between his lips. “Should I stop?”

  
_Oh no, oh no, now he’s suspicious…_

  
“No, it just…felt so good,” Ignis says. He can play this off. There’s nothing to fear, the ring is definitely _somewhere,_ all that matters now is that Gladio doesn’t keep wondering.

  
“You sure? That sounded different than—”

  
“ _Gladiolus_ …” Ignis whines, bucking upwards and pouting. “Don’t stop…please love, I’m close, I need your mouth on me, I need to come so badly.” He tangles his fingers in Gladio’s hair and tries to lower him back down.

  
But it doesn’t work. Gladio is standing up.

  
“That wasn’t—look, Iggy, it’s still early. You might not be thinking straight. I’m gonna shower and give you more time to wake up. We can finish this later, okay?”

  
Ignis sighs and admits defeat before hearing footsteps walking away and a shutting door.

  
Okay.

  
Time to find the ring.

  
He almost has a panic attack when it’s not in his pocket, but he finds the box between the couch cushions. The ring is found. But he still botched their morning. Maybe he can make up for it by popping the question. That would explain his behavior and be a good time in terms of spontaneity. And it’d be one hell of an apology.

  
The door opens and out comes his boyfriend with an apology that he really doesn’t need to be giving. “Sorry I bailed. You just sounded kinda upset and I didn’t wanna do anything if you didn’t want it.”

  
“Really, dear, nothing was wrong. But I appreciate your concern.”

  
Gladio draws closer and kisses his forehead. “Okay. Well how about we eat somethin’ and get in bed and pick up where we left off?”

  
Ignis smiles and nods. They’re not doing anything yet. It’s a tender, emotional moment. Maybe this is a good time.

  
“Gladio?”

  
“Hm?”

  
They’re not doing anything. It’s a tender, emotional moment. He has the ring. But now isn’t the time. It’s…not perfect.

  
“Never mind.”

* * *

 Prairie-style skewers are made. The table is set. His best shirt is on. The ring is in his pocket.

  
Ignis is ready to propose.

  
Gladio will come home, they’ll eat, they’ll cuddle, possibly read, and then he’ll do it. Even if the schedule changes, he’s going to do it.

  
“I am going to ask my boyfriend to marry me,” he whispers. “And it will be perfect.”

_  
Perfect._

  
30 minutes take forever to pass before the door clicks open and Ignis welcomes his lover home.

  
A low whistle is his reply. “Damn, look at you. What’s the occasion?”

  
Ignis smiles. “Hot date.”

  
Strong arms find their way around him. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

  
“He’s a friend of mine,” Ignis says, feeling for Gladio’s forehead before placing a kiss there. “He’s strong…” a kiss on his cheek. “And handsome…” a kiss on his nose. “And brave…” a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “And I love him very much.”

  
“When did you turn into such a sap?”

  
“Perhaps the romance novel tripe you read is rubbing off on me.”

  
“Wait…do I smell skewers?”

  
Ignis shrugs coyly.

  
“ _Fuck,_ I love you.”

  
It’s a marvel that they’ve been together for so long and those words can still make Ignis melt into a puddle. But it doesn’t last long—he asks Gladio to take dinner out of the oven and sits down. They make a bit of smalltalk while they eat, but it’s mostly silent, which does nothing for Ignis’ nerves.

  
Even when they lace their fingers together as they walk to the couch they stay silent. Then they tangle together and Gladio tucks his head into Ignis’ shoulder, but all Ignis can feel is the box pressing against his leg. And oh Six, what if Gladio can feel it too, he’d never say anything but he’d know something was wrong because Ignis always keeps his pockets empty, and why had he even been stupid enough to put it in the back pocket where a bulge would be more noticeable—

  
“Iggy?”

  
“What? I apologize, what is it?”

  
“You’re stressin’ about something.”

  
“No. No, all is well.”

  
Gladio sighs. “ _Iggy_. I know you. What’s on your mind?”

_  
Okay, I can do it now. I can definitely do it now._

  
He clears his throat. “Gladiolus, I’ve known you for a long time, and you’ve been my friend for just as long.”

_  
Just say it. It’s not that hard, just “I love you dearly and if you’ll have me, I’m forever yours. Would you do me the honor of marrying me.” Simple. Out with it._

  
“I…I’d like if you’ll—” _no, that’s not the correct bloody order—_ “I love you to do the honor—” damnit, _damnit,_ he promised himself this would be perfect and he can’t even form coherent sentences—

  
“Iggy, will you just relax and marry me?”

  
Everything freezes.

  
“W-what?”

  
Gladio chuckles and cups his boyfriend’s cheek. “Babe, I know you and I know what you’re like when you’re planning something. It’s fuckin’ adorable, but you’re clearly worried so I’ll ask for you if it’ll save you some trouble. Ignis Scientia, will you marry me?”

  
Ignis bursts into tears.

  
Gladio proposed to him.

  
Proposed _for_ him.

  
The kiss is so rushed that Ignis doesn’t even hit Gladio’s lips, but he’s feeling so much that he can’t bring himself to care.

  
“Yes, yes, I can’t believe you, a thousand times yes…” He starts crying harder, and he can hear Gladio crying too. If anything, Ignis is shaking even more when he pulls the box out of his pocket and slides the ring onto Gladio’s finger. Gladio pulls him into his chest and Ignis buries his face there. “I apologize for my behavior, I just…wanted it to be perfect.”

  
“Anything with you is perfect, Iggy. You could have done anything and I’d have said yes.”

  
“You didn’t even have to say yes,” Ignis mumbles. Gladio brushes his thumb over Ignis’ knuckles and muses about how they’ll have to get him a ring now, too, then Ignis kisses him again and whispers against his mouth.

  
“I love you so much.”

* * *

They make love slowly that night, foreheads pressed together as Ignis presses his fiancée ( _fiancée!_ ) into the mattress and enters him nice and steady. Gladio won’t stop kissing him and singing his praises until he thrusts upwards and hits Gladio’s prostate, then there’s a desperate _more,_ so Ignis hits it again and again until they’re both coming hard and kissing even harder.

  
Neither of them even think about moving.

  
“This was the best day of my life,” Gladio whispers into Ignis’ hair.

  
“Didn’t go exactly the way I’d intended,” Ignis replies, “but I’m not disappointed by the results.”

  
“We’re getting married.”

  
Ignis kisses Gladio’s chest and nods.

  
“Ignis. _We’re getting married_.”

  
He chuckles. “I’m well aware, Gladio.”

  
“No, really. I get to wear this on my finger every day, and we get to dress up and have a party and go on a honeymoon and you get to be mine and I get to be yours. Forever.”

  
Ignis props himself on his elbows and leans forward. “Gladiolus, please kiss me before I start crying again.”

  
Like everything else that night, it’s gentle. Tongues entwine without pushing too far, lips are just soft enough, fingers curl against the backs of necks without any ulterior motives.

  
But the gentlest thing is the words they say to each other before slipping into sleep.

  
“I love you, fiancée.”

  
_Fiancée_. Such a lovely word.

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago Lina and I got to talking about who would propose and how after seeing [this STUNNING art](https://vanmec.tumblr.com/post/172838782512/between-love-and-duty-twitter-redbubble) by [vanmec](https://vanmec.tumblr.com/) and we came to this conclusion. I loved our convo so much that I decided to put it into words – with [Everybody Loves Somebody by Dean Martin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-2_OstpR5c) perpetually on repeat, hence the title. Hope you like it, Lina, thanks for listening to me scream about these dorks.  
>   
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [tumblr](http://kataruhh.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/TheGatsbyGirl)


End file.
